<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Too Well by Wellthisdidntgotoplan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761408">All Too Well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellthisdidntgotoplan/pseuds/Wellthisdidntgotoplan'>Wellthisdidntgotoplan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lewis always has a hand in Seb's curls, M/M, it's just soft domestic husbands having a shag while the kids are asleep, sewis are married, sewis are retired, sewis are shagging, sewis have kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellthisdidntgotoplan/pseuds/Wellthisdidntgotoplan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, Lewis would simply just climb into bed and fall asleep, but tonight he has other ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Too Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sewis is love, sewis is life<br/>The only thing I'm consistent at is uploading fanfic at 1 am</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lewis carefully treads up the stairs doing his best to keep quiet. He pauses when he reaches the first the door on the landing, tucking his head to peer into the room. The pink nightlight casting a warm feeling over the room, the small girl curled up in bed fast asleep snuggling into the stuffed penguin lying next to her on the pillow makes him smile fondly. He carries down the hallway stopping at the second door, he walks into the room smiling down at the baby asleep in his crib. Lewis watches him for a moment, running a finger across his little face.</p><p>Once he finally tears his eyes away from his son, he leaves the room as quietly as he entered. Walking to the last room, pushing open the door already looking forward to the sight he knows awaits him. Predictably, Lewis finds his husband sitting in bed thumbing his way through his paperback. He watches from the doorway as Sebastian looks up from his book, folding the corner over and placing it his bedside table next to the framed picture of them on their last podium together, before pulling the duvet down inviting Lewis into their bed. Usually, Lewis would simply just climb into bed, but tonight he has other ideas.</p><p>He grins at Seb as he crawls up onto the bed, crawling until he’s firmly seated in his husband’s lap. This will never the change. The way Seb looks at him. He looks at Lewis like he’s the sun. No one has ever made Lewis feel more loved than the way Seb does. It makes his heart tight every time he catches Seb staring like he’s something precious. He loves him with everything, and it makes Lewis melt. Seb’s hands move to wrap around Lewis’ waist, pulling him closer until their bodies are touching. It’s a well worn routine that never gets old.</p><p>One hand grips the back of Seb’s neck, the other dances across Seb’s face tracing the crow’s feet, the laugh lines, the beard he’s finally growing out again. They’ve both come so far. They’re no longer the awkward teenagers who know nothing, or the young adults who thought they ruled the world. They’re wiser now, they have a family something neither of them thought they would have once upon a time. They have a home filled with memories and love. They have each other something that neither of them would have let alone get to keep. This is forever.</p><p>“The kids are asleep.” Lewis whispers, ghosting his lips across Seb’s.</p><p>“I know, is there something you have in mind?” Seb smirks, already knowing the answer. His hands dip down below the waistband of Lewis’ pants, dragging slowly across his ass.</p><p>“Yeah, there’s something I want.”</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>Instead of giving him the satisfaction of answering, Lewis kisses him. It’s still thrilling even after all this time the way Seb doesn’t even hesitate. He leans forward as if he’s trying to get closer, like he could get any closer. Seb’s hands grip onto his ass as he rocks forward. The friction is delicious. It always is.</p><p>“What do you want?” Seb repeats, one hand now cupping the side of Lewis’ face. It’s so soft and delicate, it makes Lewis fall a bit more in love, Seb’s always like this. Loving Lewis unconditionally. So, it’s easy when Lewis breathes, “You.”</p><p>Just like that they’re frantically moving. Lewis shifts off Seb so they can pull their pants down. Lewis throws his pants across the room, waiting for Seb’s pants to join them on the floor, before sliding back onto Seb’s lap.</p><p>They’re kissing again. Lewis’ hands find themselves in Seb’s curls. Gripping tight as they grind against each other. He’s already leaking, it’s been too long. They don’t get to have sex as often as they once did. Between age and small children when it does happen it’s magical. Lewis is moaning, he can’t help it, he knows he needs to be quieter but it’s hard when Seb knows how to make his toes curl. He can hear the opening of the drawer and the hand searching for the lube, it makes his cock twitch, knowing what’s about to happen.</p><p>Seb spread his legs a bit making Lewis fall into his body. One hand comes to grab Lewis’ ass, spreading him apart, the other well practiced hand opening the lube. The feeling of cold lube being squeezed against his hole sends a shiver down his spine. He whines into Seb’s mouth, who presses another kiss to his mouth before tossing the bottle of lube onto the bedside table. Lewis tucks his head into Seb’s neck the second a finger traces his hole through the lube. Lewis’ reaction earns another finger gliding over his hole teasingly.</p><p>Lewis pushes back against the fingers teasing him. Seb taking mercy on him finally pushes a finger into him. He starts off gently, shallow thrusts, curling his finger slightly earning small sounds from Lewis. Another finger slides in and Lewis bites down on Seb’s neck. It feels so good and he has to be quiet he can’t wake the kids up. He wants to enjoy this uninterrupted. Lewis pushes against Seb’s thrusts, biting down against Seb’s neck again when he curls his fingers just right.</p><p>“<em>Seb</em>.” Lewis whines into his neck, arms moving to tightly wrap around Seb’s shoulders.</p><p>“Lewis, <em>god</em>, you’re perfect.”</p><p>The sound of the lube being uncapped again echoes through the room, a kiss is pressed to Lewis’ cheek, then Seb shifts again. He’s holding Lewis up slightly to lube up his cock, before letting Lewis fall back into place. Lewis moves a hand behind himself to grab Seb’s cock. One of Seb’s hand stays resting on Lewis’ ass, the other moves to cradle the back of Lewis’ head. Lewis leans forward pressing his mouth back against Seb’s, earning him a small moan from Seb. Then he sinks down onto Seb’s cock making them both moan into each other’s mouths.</p><p>He slowly sinks down, panting into Seb’s mouth. The stretch feels so good, he needs to catch his breath. Seb drop his head to Lewis’ shoulder, obviously affected just as much as Lewis is. Lewis curls his hand in Seb’s curls before grinding down on Seb’s cock. Seb groans, gripping his ass harder. Fingers digging in hard enough they might leave marks, it urges him to start moving. He pushes himself up before sinking back down. He builds a slow rhythm, sinking down onto Seb’s cock as Seb moans into his shoulder. He loves Seb like this barely holding on, it gives him the rush he only used to get driving his car.</p><p>“I love you.” Seb pants, thrusting up in Lewis, pressing kisses up his shoulder to his neck.</p><p>“I love you too.” He does, he loves him so much and Lewis still can’t believe that they have this. They’re soulmates. No one understands him like Seb does and it’s obvious by the way their hips meet. Seb thrusting up and Lewis sinking down. Seb let’s out a groan as Lewis grinds down again. The friction is delicious, Lewis’ toes curl as Seb’s cock brushes against his prostate.</p><p>Seb wraps a hand around Lewis’ cock. Running a thumb over his tip as he fucks up into him. Lewis can feel his orgasm coming, it’s all too much. Seb’s thrusting up into him, rubbing against his prostate, the hand around his cock moving in time with his thrusts and the kisses being pressed against his neck. Seb comes first, grinding up into Lewis, moaning Lewis’ name into his shoulder. Lewis presses a kiss to the side of Seb’s head, as he carries on moving his hand up and down Lewis’ cock until Lewis is tumbling over the edge. They pant into each other’s mouths, smiling.</p><p>“I love you.” Seb says, pressing another kiss to Lewis’ mouth, before letting Lewis slide off his lap and onto the bed. Seb climbs off the bed disappearing into the en suite. Lewis lays there catching his breath, waiting for Seb to come back with a wet flannel to wipe him off because he always does that when Lewis bottoms. Always looking after him, it makes Lewis’ heart swell. Seb comes back, a dopey grin on his face that makes Lewis love him even more.</p><p>He cleans Lewis up, wiping between his thighs gently, pressing a kiss to his hip before taking the flannel back to the bathroom. Lewis’ arm is already out, waiting for Seb to come back to bed. Seb comes back crawling into the space Lewis has left for him. Pressing himself up against the side of Lewis’ body, he wraps an arm around Lewis and Lewis’ hand finds its way back into Seb’s curls.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>